The Japeth Story
by Isayssoccer
Summary: A Phantom of the Opera X Hoodwinked crossover. WARNING: This story will be WEIRD. How weird? Think 'Erik meets a singing goat' weird. PLEASE R&R!


**The Japeth Story**

**This will most likely be the strangest story you've ever read. Just to warn you. This story is a crossover between Phantom of the Opera and Hoodwinked (I'm weird. Deal with it.). It involves our beloved Opera Ghost, and a singing goat named Japeth. There's not a lot more to say, other then I hope you enjoy this (Insane) story, lovingly entitled: The Japeth Story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the genius that is Phantom of the Opera or Hoodwinked. Don't sue me, please!**

**--- --- ----**

**--- --- ----**

Erik, The Opera Ghost, The Phantom, The Angel of Music, The Living Corpse, O.G., The Devil's Child, The- Well you get the idea, was running as fast as he could away from the opera house, and the mob that was pursuing him.

He ran until he came to a hill with a cabin on it. He could hear a strange sound coming from the tiny building. It was a strumming sound, unlike anything Erik had ever heard before. In between this offensive noise Erik could hear something-Surely it wasn't singing!- Coming from… Somewhere.

Erik slowed to a walk and took a few VERY hesitant steps forward. He stopped to examine a mailbox that read 'Japeth' on the side. Erik shrugged at the bizarre name, and continued up the hill. As he got closer he could make out some kind of creature sitting on what appeared to be its front porch.

"Da-Dede-Didloo-Dip-De-Do!" It cried out joyfully.

Suddenly Erik realized with a certain amount of amusement that 'It' was a goat. "Firmin…" He muttered, smirking.

He took a few steps forward before muttering, "H-Hello?"

"Hellooo-oo-o-ooo-oo!" It -sang?- joyfully.

"Uh… Where am I?"

"A-At my hooouse!"

"I know. Where IS your house?"

"I-I-In the woods!"

"Where are the woods?"

"Yooooooooooouuu're in 'em!"

"I know, but where AM I?"

"At my-yy-y house!"

"I KNOW, but where- Oh, never mind."

Japeth shrugged. Suddenly Erik asked, "Do you HAVE to sing?"

"Yes." Japeth spoke for the first time.

"You just talked!"

"No! No, No, NOOOOO!" Japeth sang quickly. "'Cause… Thiiirty-seven years ago, a witch done put a spell on meeeee…"

Japeth stood up and led Erik into his house. There he showed him a mildly frightening collection of horns that served every purpose Imaginable.

"Be prepared, be prepared! This lesson must be shared! This lesson must be shared: Be prepared. Be prepared, be prepared, 'Cause unless you got a spare, you got one life so handle it with care!"

Suddenly a trap-door opened beneath them and the singing goat and the Trap-Door Lover fell through. They landed in a mine car which immediately began rolling at an insanely fast speed. Japeth yodeled and Erik SCREAMED. There were several giant drops where Erik was sure he was going to die or be sick. Maybe both.

Suddenly Erik looked ahead to see that the track was ending.

"WHAT NOW, YOU IDIOT?"

Japeth continued to yodel.

Suddenly the mine car rocketed off the tracks. Erik screamed, cursed, and eventually began to cry. And Japeth yodeled.

Suddenly Japeth jumped out of the mine car with a typical goatish noise. Erik watched with amazement, wondering if this creature was COMPLETELY insane. He didn't have much time to consider that though, because he had his own impending doom to worry about. He figured he had roughly ten seconds before the mine car crashed. Not much time to do anything. Out of nothing better to do, Erik wound up curling into a ball on the floor of the mine car. Seconds later it crashed.

Erik stayed in the same position for a few minutes, wondering whether or not he was dead. Apparently not, he decided, because he could here Japeth singing, "I was prepared!" he looked up to see the goat being carried along by… Spinning horns?

Japeth watched, grinning, as Erik stood up and began to run as fast as his legs would carry him.

--- --- ----

Japeth never saw Erik again. He did, however, hear from a wolf and a squirrel that a masked man had been seen performing with one 'Nicky Flippers'.

--- --- ----

--- --- ----

**There you have it. The Japeth Story. It's insane, it's weird, but I hope it's kinda funny.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! But don't flame me or tell me how stupid and OOC this story is. I KNOW how stupid and OOC this story is and I don't need you telling me about it. This is just a little something I wrote when I was bored, so don't take it at all seriously.**

**Until next time, just remember that SOME children are allergic to Chocolate. Makes their noses itch.**

**P.S. I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, either.**


End file.
